dodging_prison_and_stealing_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 19
The chapter was named The Chamber's Pipe Network. Summary Harry and Co begin their investigations into what’s guarding the ultimate prize down the third floor corridor. But what ultimate challenge did the muggle studies professor dream up? Plot Harry, Hermione and Daphne finally meet in the come and go room, but then realized that someone has been following them. After a quick check a house elf name Trippy was found and forced with the Slytherin Hogwarts ownership the answer to some questions. According to Troppy another house elf has been tasked to follow John Potter and that the currently a chimaera resides inside Hogwarts, behind the third floor corridor. In the end they comatose-d the elf with a draught of living dead and removed the memories of the encounter as well. Next they went through the Hogwarts piping system, which has an inbuilt dynamic space expansion to move around and can be only accessed by a parselmouth. While going through it, all three discussed the possible parcels for the new Slytherin manor before talking about expensive security systems to secure the manor to the best of their ability, because it would be twenty-six thousand square feet big. The end cost for everything towered at around 120,000 Galleons or 6.5 million pounds. After some time they made it to their destination and went through a room with a TV and VCR records and then decided to stop for now, until they were sure what's in the next rooms. Dumbledore in the mean time was thinking about his discussion with Lord Slytherin. He realized that the Lord hated him, most likely for something he once did since he had already to sacrifice a lot of people for the 'Greater Good', and that Slytherin was very power hungry. The scene shifted then to where Dumbledore was currently at. He usually held faculty meetings outside of Hogwarts bowling alleyway. They discussed general things and talked about the current first year batch, especially mentioning the great performances by Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger and John Potter. The only one complimenting on Harry was Quirrelmort, stating he reminded him of his younger self and leaving it as it is. Hermione Granger in the meanwhile started her healing training. Madam Pomfrey, who should be addressed as Healer Pomfrey while being trained, expressed that she believed Hermione to be young for everything, but had to follow the orders from above. The first Hermione had to learn was to moderate the power of her spells a lot, because sometimes a stupefy or diffindo are necessary and you wouldn't want the patient to suffer injuries because of them. Since the trip to the VCR room, Daphne has been sitting in a newly fideliused area in the restricted section to learn something unknown from charms. Harry also explained there, that Hermione has been using Occlumency constantly since three years time and being extremely advanced in that direction. He even went as far as saying, that she'd be better than him, if she had his magical power. He also explained, all the other girls, Luna, Ginny and Hermione, have been training harder than her, but Daphne also had to do tons of political training at the same time. In the end he agreed to make her training more intense as well. Site Navigation Category:The Foundations of Power